


Smoke Rings

by supercoollock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting like teenagers, Aww, Dean Has a Crush, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoollock/pseuds/supercoollock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent smoking devolves into semi-innocent making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Rings

                Dean worries a little about how long it takes Cas to buy pie. The angel shouldn’t take so long because well, he’s an angel. He can just mojo on over to the pie store and mojo right back. There’s absolutely no reason that it would take him 25 – no, 26 minutes – to buy pie.

                He starts to brainstorm all the things that could have happened. Angels could have found him. Crowley could have. Or maybe leviathans escaped and then found him.

                Dean needs some air. He begins to walk to the motel room’s door, trying to calm himself down. There was probably just a really long line. Or some old lady started talking to him about how he reminds her of her long-lost grandson or –

                Or Cas had been standing outside the door the entire time. Smoking.

                “Did you at least get me my pie?” Dean blurts out, too surprised to say anything intelligent.

                Cas hands over the pie without looking, “it’s cherry. Was that okay?”

                “Yeah,” he tries to think of something to say, “So does that even work? Doesn’t your angel mojo cancel that out?”

                “If you mean will it cause my vessel cancer then no, and the nicotine doesn’t affect me ether. But the act in and of itself is oddly relaxing,” Cas takes another drag.

                “Where did you even get those?” Dean says, staring at the pack Cas is holding.

                “A man from the gas station said I looked stressed and bought them for me,” Cas says, turning to face Dean.

                Dean’s kind of upset that Cas bought his pie at a gas station, even though it must have been a pretty awesome gas station if it was selling pie.

                “Can you give me one?”

                “You quit after purgatory.”

                He just gives Cas a look and moves his hand, “Come on, I want to show you something.”

                Cas frowns but hands Dean the cigarette. Dean takes a few drags, and then purses his lips and puffs out a couple of rings.

                “Do you want me to teach you how to do that?”

                “Yes please.”

                Dean smiles, “Well you have to inhale first, get the smoke in your throat too, not just your mouth.”

                He watches the angel’s brow furrow and tries to forget that this is what he used to do to pick up girls in bars.

                “What do I do next?”

                “Oh! Um, next you have to bring your tongue to the back of your throat, make an O shape with your mouth and blow the smoke out.”

                Cas fails at smoke rings but definitely succeeds in accentuating his mouth. Maybe he could show Cas how to blow other things later. Like him.

                After a few more attempts Cas had blown a crude ring and Dean was actively trying to avoid looking at his lips, which was hard considering what they were doing.

                “Is it like this?”

                “Yeah, just like that.”

                The conversation had basically turned into porno-speak. Cas was looking at him all wide-eyed, and Dean realised that he could probably read minds and had heard him thinking about how incredibly sexy Cas was. But come on, it’s not like he could help it. Look at those lips. Those are blowjob lips, and they’re rosy as fuck.  Damn.

                “I really appreciate you doing this for me Dean. It was nice,” Cas says, interrupting Dean’s lip appreciation.

                “Yeah no problem,” Dean says, and then a little softer, “anytime.”

                Since he apparently has no self-control, he leans in and kisses Cas full on the mouth. There is no way that he could say it was an oops-I-stumbled-and-kind-of-hit-

the-corner-of-your-mouth peck. It’s stubble on stubble here.

                It’s about then that Dean realises that Cas is kissing him back. He takes the opportunity to run one hand through Cas’ hair and wrap the other around the small of his back, pulling him in.

                “What the hell. Seriously. I go out for like five minutes to buy _you_ a pizza and I come back and you two are kissing? And smoking, apparently,” Sam says, snatching the cigarette out of Dean’s hand, “Is it a spell? Should I be worried?”

                “It’s not a spell, Sam,” Cas says, looking at his feet sheepishly.

                “Oh. Um, well, I did not see this coming. Okay. You two are,” he looks back and forth between them, “a nice pair.”

                “Thanks, Sam,” Dean mutters, more than a little upset that his baby brother interrupted the make out session he had been waiting for.

                That seemed to change Sam’s attitude.

                “Actually, not cool. Not cool at all. Is there anyone that you _don’t_ make out with? Anyone? I mean, come on, an angel of the lord? Now you’re going to hang out without me and make out all the time, you’re going to sit on the same side of the booth at diners…oh my god three is company. One of you is like thousands of years old and the other is like forty so stop acting like horny teenagers! AHHHH I JUST NEED TIME TO PROCESS THIS, OKAY?” Sam shouts, dashing inside the motel and slamming the door behind him.

                Dean and Cas just look at each other.

                Dean grins, “I think he’s cool with it.”

                Just as they’re about to lean in for another kiss, Sam pops his head back out, “But I’m glad the both of you are happy,” then promptly shuts and locks the door.

                “We’re going to have to wait out here for a while, aren’t we?”

                “Yeah, but I know exactly how we can pass the time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually smoke so I just googled how to do it. Yup. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
